


Survey Says

by magneticdice



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is bored while at the Gallagher house so he flips through one of Debbie’s magazines and starts taking a quiz he finds there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cockstarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockstarz/gifts).



Mickey felt the heat against his back before he even opened his eyes. He knew exactly where he was, and it was because of that very fact that he didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to change anything about that perfect moment of waking up beside Ian, feeling the warmth of his body against his, the gentle rise and fall of Ian’s chest as he slowly exhaled against his neck, the comforting weight of Ian’s arm wrapped around his torso, holding them together.

No, Mickey didn’t want to open his eyes and ruin that. He could already hear the early-morning commotion around him: the other Gallagher brats were scurrying about, getting ready for school and whatnot. He didn’t want to get out of bed only to fight for a chance to use the bathroom, or to go downstairs and drink his coffee amidst the questioning, judging glances from Fiona. Yeah, he would pass on that.

In that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was go right back to sleep in the coziness of his boyfriend’s embrace. It had only been a couple of days since he’d come out, but Mickey knew it was going to take more time than that to stop the irrational fear of being caught with Ian by his dad from invading his thoughts. He settled back, relaxed his body and felt himself slowly sink into the mattress of Ian’s small bed. He cleared his mind of worry; he was safe with Ian, at the Gallagher house. As if he could read Mickey’s thoughts, Ian tightened his hold of the older boy, unconsciously pulling him closer, reinforcing the fact that he was there. Nothing else mattered.

The next time he woke up, the house was completely silent, save for the sounds of Ian quietly undressing, taking care to not wake him up. Mickey rolled onto his back and extended his arms above his head, stretching them with a groan. He was still sore from the fight with his dad.

“Sorry,” the redhead muttered, giving Mickey an apologetic half smile.

“S’fine,” Mickey replied with a yawn. He scratched at his stomach before sitting up in the small bed. His eyes were trained on Ian’s body, to the purple and blue bruises along his pale skin and defined muscles that flexed as the younger boy straightened up after pulling down his boxers. Mickey’s gaze followed his boyfriend’s lower abdominal muscles to the dip near Ian’s waist where the V began and led right to the fiery-haired crotch he knew and loved.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, hoping for a chance at having some good ol’ morning sex. Lately it felt like there was always another Gallagher around whenever they felt like fucking.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Ian informed him, reaching for a dry towel from the pile of neatly folded laundry that Fiona must have deposited in the corner of the room while they slept.

Shower sex, nice. “I’ll come with,” Mickey said as he got up to join the redhead.

“Hah! I don’t think so!” Ian held a hand out, pressing it against Mickey’s bare chest and holding him at bay. “Not after what happened last time... I need to take a _real_ shower, Mick. You know, where I can actually clean myself.”

Mickey’s face fell with disappointment, but Ian leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Mickey’s lips to silence him before he could complain.

“I’ll be done in like ten minutes. Can you make some coffee?”

All Mickey could do was nod a little before Ian was gone, closing the bathroom door behind him, leaving Mickey at a loss for what to do. He looked around the bedroom for his jeans and fished out one of Ian’s clean t-shirts from the stack, shrugging it on with ease.

“Can I at least take a piss?” he called through the door, but heard the water being turned on as the words left his lips. With a groan, he resolved to just go to the one downstairs. Mickey took the stairs two at a time in his haste to get to the kitchen, nearly tripping over a pair of Liam’s tiny sneakers that were left strewn on the landing.

He took a whiff of the sludge that was in the coffee pot and winced. Without hesitation, he dumped the contents into the sink and filled the pot back up with water to pour into the machine. He busied himself with getting a new filter and pouring the ground coffee into it, then started it up and leaned against the counter, watching, waiting, as the old coffee maker came to life and began boiling the water. He debated grabbing a Pop-Tart or something but decided to wait and eat breakfast with Ian.

Bored already, Mickey made his way into the living room. He flipped on the TV hoping to find something worth watching, but all he saw were morning talk shows. Annoyed, he turned it off and tossed the remote back onto the coffee table. He glanced at the time on the cable box and saw that he’d only killed about five minutes. What the hell was he supposed to do now? On the couch beside him, he noticed one of Debbie’s teen magazines.

A post-it note was sticking out from the middle of the magazine and Mickey idly flipped it open to the marked page. The headline read “How Well Do You _Really_ Know Him?” and she’d written the names Debbie + Matty encased in hearts all over the sidelines. Mickey could tell the girl really had it bad for the guy. Not for the first time, he wondered what the Gallaghers found so appealing about older men.

Debbie had obviously taken the quiz already; her answers to the multiple choice questions were selected with hearts instead of circles, and she’d tallied her score up at the bottom of the page. Apparently she and Matty were “Practically Soulmates!”

Curious as to what kind of bullshit measures they were using, Mickey skimmed through the first few questions. They were basic stuff, like if you know his full name, know about his family, hobbies, goals in life, and so on and so forth. Mickey smirked as he continued reading down the list of questions, thinking they were a piece of cake. He added up his own score in his head as he went along. He got to the bottom of the page and smiled smugly as he read the results: just like he expected, he got a near-perfect score.

“What are you doing?”

Mickey shut the magazine and tossed it to the other end of the couch. He hadn’t even heard Gallagher come down the stairs‒ _the sneaky fucker_.

“Nothing,” he muttered casually, willing his heart to stop racing. He turned in his seat to get a better look at Ian, and _damn,_ he looked good. Even though he’d already gotten dressed, his hair was still wet and slicked back, just the way Mickey loved it. Mickey’s tongue shot out to the corner of his mouth as he appraised his boyfriend with hungry eyes.

Ian flashed Mickey a grin in return and shook his head slightly, telling Mickey is his own subtle way that he wasn’t really in the mood right then. Mickey shrugged his shoulders while still appreciating Ian’s now squeaky-clean body, wordlessly conveying his own response that you don’t get anything by not trying.

They had known each other for so long that they often could communicate with only small gestures or facial expressions. Mickey smiled again, their little interaction further proving how well he really did know his boyfriend, but then Ian shifted his focus from the brunette to the magazine, and Mickey’s face fell. _Fuck._ He’d almost forgotten about it.

Seeing Mickey’s reaction as an obvious tell, Ian sauntered over from the staircase to the center of the living room and went right for the magazine. Mickey tried to snatch it away first, not wanting the redhead to get his hands on it, but Ian was a lot faster than him. _Fuck fuck fuck._

“I was, uh, just looking through it to, you know, kill some time while you showered,” he blabbered, hoping Ian would think his embarrassment was due to Mickey not wanting him to know he was reading a chicks’ mag. “I wasn’t actually reading it or anything…”

“S’that so?” Ian asked him, still grinning.

Mickey nodded, suddenly feeling a lot less confident with his cover-story. It didn’t occur to him that Ian already knew he liked to read magazines from back when they worked at the Kash and Grab.

“So why were you moving your fingers like you were counting?” Ian pressed, raising an accusatory eyebrow at Mickey. He plopped down onto the sofa right beside Mickey and began flipping through the pages. Mickey felt his face flush and wondered just how long Ian had been watching him before he’d spoken up.

The closer Ian got to the page that Debbie had marked, the more Mickey felt his pulse quickening. He felt the blush forming on his cheeks, warm and stupid. He didn’t know why he was reacting like some kid whose parents just caught him watching porn. It was just a lame survey, afterall.

“Gimme that,” he said, reaching to grab the magazine out of the redhead’s hands.

Ian moved quickly, holding the magazine out of Mickey’s reach with his ridiculously long arms. “Not ‘til you tell me what you were doing…” Ian taunted.

“Fuck you. Hand it over.”

“Nope!”

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey whined as he tried to reach around Ian again to get the magazine.

“C’mon, Mick. Just tell me...”

Mickey gave up, sat back and sighed, knowing the younger boy wasn’t going to stop until he got an answer. He was a persistent little shit. Mickey held his hand out, open-palms up, and gave Ian an expectant wiggle of his fingers.

Ian eyed him dubiously but then placed the magazine into the brunette’s hand. Mickey flipped it open to the part with the quiz. “It’s stupid,” he said to Ian as he let him see the article. “I was trying to see if I would beat your sister.

He watched anxiously as Ian read the headline and introduction, then frowned when he barked out a laugh. “Debs is head over heels for this guy,” he told Mickey, shaking his head.

“Uh-huh…”

“There’s no way she knows more about him than we do about each other. They’ve only known each other for a few months,” he went on, still eyeing the questions, “and we’ve been together for like, three years…”

Mickey opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly before Ian looked back up at him. He bit his lip in thought. Yeah, they _had_ been together the whole time, even if Mickey had been too much of a chicken to admit it.

“Okay,” Ian said, putting a hand into his pocket and fishing around for something.

“‘Okay’ what?” Mickey asked, completely confused. Ian finally pulled his hand out, producing a pen.

“I want to take the quiz and see how well _I_ know _you_.” He pulled the cap off with his teeth and flipped the pen around, then pushed the cap back onto the pen’s end. “What did you get?”

Mickey continued to worry his lip until Ian tore his attention away from the page and stared at him impatiently.

“Forty-seven,” he gritted out. He felt guilty for screwing up on the last question, which asked if he knew what his partner expected from their relationship in the long-run. Mickey had only _just_ come out, and they hadn’t even had a second to talk about their future. Hell, even if they _had_ had time, Mickey would have avoided it at all costs.

“Forty-seven, forty-seven...,” Ian mumbled, scanning the page. “Wait, forty-seven out of fifty?”

Mickey nodded.

“But that’s almost a perfect score. You did ten points better than Debbie…”

“Yeah, and?”

Ian frowned as he stared down at the questions yet again, then determinedly started taking the quiz himself. Instead of watching, Mickey got up and went into the kitchen. He’d do anything to not sit there awkwardly waiting. He returned with two mugs of coffee, which had cooled down to the perfect not-too-scalding temperature both boys preferred. He held one out for Ian, who accepted it with a mumbled thanks and absentmindedly began taking small sips. Mickey sat back down in his original spot and drank big gulps from his own mug, hoping to stave off the grumbling of his stomach. He should have had the damned Pop-Tart…

“You cheated,” Ian suddenly said, rapping the coffee table with the magazine.

“The fuck you talkin’ about?”

“There’s no way you got a forty-seven,” Ian said adamantly.

Mickey made an actual effort to not get upset. “Why, you don’t think I know you, Gallagher?” he asked.

“No, I-”

“What? You don’t think I listen to you when you constantly go on and on, yapping that fuckin’ mouth of yours?” he pressed, not quite succeeding in keeping the offended tone out of his voice anymore. “You think I don’t care?”

“I didn’t say that,” Ian told him while simultaneously reaching out and putting a reassuring hand on Mickey’s knee. He shook his head. “That’s not what I meant, Mick...”

“The fuck it ain’t,” Mickey spat back, but with a lot less venom that he had intended, Ian’s hand on his leg actually succeeding at relaxing him a little.

“I was just surprised that you scored so much higher than me. I thought I knew you a lot better than I apparently do… If anything, you should be pissed at me for that,” he said in a half-assed apology. “And you know you love my mouth,” he added with a sly grin.

“Fuck you,” Mickey replied, attempting to still sound offended, but he couldn’t stop the laugh that infiltrated his exaggerated pout.

“But it doesn’t make sense! I _know_ you, you know? I think I know you better than anyone else... How the hell did I only get twenty-three points?”

“Maybe you were rushing,” Mickey suggested, even though he knew it was bullshit.

Ian rolled his eyes. “I don’t know who all of your siblings and cousins are, so many of you Milkoviches keep randomly popping out everywhere. I have no idea what your dream vacation is, or what you wanted to be when you grew up, and I definitely have no clue who your first kiss was with…”

“Yeah you do.”

“What? No, I don’t. You never talk about any of this shit…”

Mickey knew Ian was right. He didn’t like to open up, especially not about what his hopes and dreams were, and all that stupid stuff that didn’t mean shit. He shook his head, then admitted, “you know who my first kiss was.”

“I don’t,” Ian said, eyebrows scrunched together in sheer confusion.

Mickey snorted. “It was you, dumbass.”

Ian’s eyes grew in surprise. “ _What?_ ”

It hadn’t seemed like telling Gallagher the truth would be a big deal until that moment. Mickey had only kissed one person in his life, and that was Ian. (He didn’t count the peck he’d had to give Svetlana on the corner of her mouth during their wedding in order to appease his dad as a _real_ kiss.) Mickey had spent weeks thinking about it and wrestling with the idea of kissing the redhead before actually going through with it that first time in the white van, and that was only because the fucker had finally goaded him on enough by making him jealous. Mickey had never cared about anyone else enough to allow them to do something that intimate with him…

“You serious?” Ian wondered.

Mickey nodded.

“ _I_ was your first kiss?” Ian asked again, apparently needing real confirmation.

Mickey nodded again. “First and only,” he added. The smile that slowly grew across Ian’s face was enough to make Mickey blush again.

“What-the-fuck- _ever_. It’s not a big deal,” he lied, but the smile never fell from Ian’s face.

Mickey had to look away; the pride in his boyfriend’s eyes was too much to handle. He fiddled with the empty coffee mug in his hands. His stomach let out a rumble.

“Well, I may not know half the shit in this dumb quiz,” Ian said, getting up and tossing the teen ‘zine onto the spot he’d vacated, “but I do know that you love banana pancakes. _And_ morning sex,” he added with a wink.

 _Fucking finally_ , Mickey thought as he shot up and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. He’d been equally hungry and horny since waking up. When it came to what mattered, _of course_ Ian knew him best, despite what the stupid survey said.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt from cockstarz: Although I feel like it’s unlikely, I think it would be cute if Mickey admitted to Ian that he was his first kiss but ofc Mickey would try to be casual and Ian would be like ????


End file.
